The Deal
by IsabelLLL
Summary: Leah would do anything for her pack, even if they didn't care about her & even if it meant sacrificing herself.  FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Leah had had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She was in pain and nobody cared. She was alone. Ever since the "Sam fiasco" everyone just took Sam's side and told Leah to grow up. Never did anyone care about her or her feelings. But still she would do anything to protect them even if that meant sacrificing herself.

OBS: Set after Breaking Dawn. And Jake's and Sam's pack aren't enemies.

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

|Chapter 1|

**Leah's POV**

I ran as fast as I could without looking back. I knew there was someone following me but I didn't phase. I was too scared to phase right now._ Ha, Leah Clearwater scared, that was something new!_ I felt my heart racing up and I kept running until my foot got stuck in a branch and I fell headfirst.

"Ouch!" I yelped in pain.

"Now there, you have to stop running from me Leah" A dark voice said. I turned around, but I couldn't see anyone. _Wait he knows my name, how's that possible?_

"Everything is possible my dear" _Great another mind reading leech!_

"A bit touchy aren't we?" _Is he mocking me?_

"Show me yourself leech!" I yelled. I didn't feel so scared anymore I just wanted to tear that leech into pieces.

"No can do, but let's get to the point of why I'm wasting my time chit chatting with you shall we?" I growled.

"Now I understand what they seen in you" He said. _Wait who are they?_

"The Volturi" He answered with a laugh.

"Stay out of my head leech!" Now I was mad, no scratch that, I was beyond mad.

"Now what do the Volturi want with me?" He started to laugh again.

"Answer Me!" I yelled even higher this time.

"The Volturi wants to make a deal with you, if you accept to join the Volturi and to be on their side, they will leave Renesmee alone." I was shocked. _Does he think I'm an idiot I would never join them._

"Think carefully Leah, haven't your Alpha imprinted on her? What would happen if the Volturi took her, huh? He would be devastated plus nobody cares about you." I was shocked once again that he knew so much about me, but he was right. Nobody cared about me I would probably do them all a favour by leaving. Plus Jacob could stay with his stupid leech.

I thought about it for a while maybe I really should go, maybe it would ease the pain for myself and I also want my mother and brother to be safe. But they will be so hurt.

_Okay Leah you've been quiet for too long now, speak!_

"If I accept can I tell my family why I'm leaving them?" I didn't want to lie to my family.

All of a sudden he stepped out from behind a tree so I could see him clearly. He was very tall, he had dark hair and red eyes, of course. He was actually handsome. _Wow never thought I would say that about a leech._

He looked at me and I almost got a bit scared by how harsh his voice sounded when he started to speak again.

"Fine, but Aro will come and visit the packs and the Cullens to let them know that they will leave Renesmee alone and that you will join them."

"What! Why!"

"You think the Volturi doesn't want to see your friends faces when they take you?" He was grinning. _Was this just a game to them?_

"Fine!" I was shaking now and I felt that I could phase anytime now. The leech backed away a bit. Nice to see that he was a little scared now.

" The Volturi will arrive in 3 days, get prepared" And then he just sped away.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself with a sigh.

I stood up and phased but I made sure to block the sudden events from my pack members. I felt Seth's presence.

"Hey Sis!" oh I was going to miss my brother. He always made me happy. But this time somehow I couldn't gather myself to be happy.

"Hi Bro" I said quiet.

"Leah what's wrong?"

"Seth we need to talk, go home and meet me in the kitchen & get mum"

I phased back when I reached our home and waited in the kitchen for mum and Seth to arrive. After 10 minutes I heard the front door open.

"Leah what's wrong darling?" Mum asked in such a sweet voice.

"Sit down please" I said looking down at my hands.

"Lee, what's up?" Seth asked as he took my hand.

" I'm leaving in 3 days" His grip tightened but it didn't hurt since we are wolves.

"What? I don't understand!" Mum was angry now.

"I made a deal with the Volturi to go with them if they left Renesmee alone".

'YOU WHAT!" Seth got furious and started to shake. I have never seen him like this before.

"How could you do that Leah? Renesmee is Jacobs imprint not yours!" Seth yelled.

"I did it so the pack could go back to living a normal life and protecting La Push from leeches and not protect the leeches!"

"This is all Jacobs fault I…" Seth started.

"Seth calm down! I will still be able to visit you. I love you, you are my family, please don't be upset with me." I started to cry. I felt comfortable crying in front of them since they are my family but I would never cry in front of anybody else.

"I'm not happy about this Leah, but I love you and as long as you're safe and keep contact with us I will feel a bit better." My mum hugged me.

Seth also came and joined our hug.

"I'm going to miss you Lee-Lee" Seth cried.

"Me to little brother"

"I'm not so little anymore am I?" Seth started to laugh.

"No I guess your not" Me and mum laughed together with Seth.

"When are you leaving Lee?" Mum asked sad.

"In 3 days."

After a while I went upstairs to my room and laid in my bed just watching the ceiling until I fell asleep.

The next morning came fast and I woke up by hearing a loud sound. I rushed down the stairs.

"MUM?" I yelled.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back.

"What was that?"

"Your brother.." _Why did I feel like she was hiding something?_

"Mum?'

"Yes Leah" Then it hit me. _Oh no Seth is going to Jake. This will not end well._

"Jake.." was all I said as I went upstairs and started to get dressed so I could stop my brother before he did anything stupid.

"Just my luck!" I shouted to myself.

**|Meanwhile| Seth's POV**

I ran as fast I could to Jake's house. I was angry; this was his entire fault and his stupid leech! When I arrived I saw everyone there but that wouldn't stop me.

"YOU!" I screamed pointing at Jake. He looked at me shocked as the rest did.

"This is all your fault and Renemees!" I hit Jake in the face hard.

"Seth! What's wrong with you?" He yelled in pain.

" Yeah man take it easy!" Embry yelled.

I started to shake and I hit Jake once more. This time he was mad.

"Seth! I'm warning you!" I hit him again and that was the last straw.

"I order you to stop now!" _He put an alpha command on me after he had promised not to!_ I wanted to hit him even harder now but I couldn't, I felt the command take in.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

"Leah is leaving because of you and your stupid leech!" I felt myself break. Everyone stared at me shocked.

"What did you say?" Sam was angry I could tell.

"I said.." But I got interrupted by Leah's voice.

**Leah's POV**

"SETH!" _Looks like I'm a bit too late. Jake's bleeding, just GREAT!_

I ran to Seth and took his hand and he calmed down immediately. But then I noticed how everyone was staring at me. And then Jacob said the words I had hoped Seth wouldn't say anything about..

"You're leaving?" His voice was harsh and I could see how angry he was. And that made me angry.

_How dare he act like he cares about me? How dare any of them do that?_

"So, what is it to you? You never cared about me before, why now all of a sudden?" I said and turned around dragging Seth out of there.

"LEAH!" Jacob yelled.

"Leave me alone leech lover!"

I took Seth home and then I went out for a run. I do that every time I want to calm myself down. I was really enjoying my run but of course I had to bump into someone.

"Black move!" I hissed. As soon as I walked past him he grabbed my wrist. "Let go of me!"

"I'm not letting you go until we talk!" His voice was dark and harsh. I looked up into his eyes and he looked into mine. _Wow, he really has beautiful eyes, why have I never thought of it before? No, Leah snap out of it!_ We kept staring at each other until I felt his grip tighten and I realised that he wasn't going to let me go if I didn't talk to him.

"Fine let's talk!" I yelled. He looked at me and sat down on a big rock.

"Well, talk then." I said._ Why is he being quiet!_

"I want you to tell me why you are leaving" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you sad? You never cared before so why now?" I was getting fed up with this.

He got angry again and his hands started to shake.

"How dare you say that? I have always cared about you! Why do you think I chose you to be Beta?" I got quiet; I didn't know what to say. Maybe I've been too caught up in my own pain for so long that I didn't notice that someone really cared about me.

"Tell me why Leah" He pleaded.

And so I gave up I told him everything about the Volturi, the deal and why I accepted it. I thought he was going to be thankful for what I did, but boy was I wrong.

**Please R&R so I know if I should keep writing or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much guys for the reviews! I'm really thankful! I know the first chapter was a bit rushed but I was so tired and I had had this idea in my head for a while so I kind of just put it all out in the first chapter, hehe. Well here's |Chapter 2|.

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Leah's POV**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Jacob screamed. I did not except that reaction.

"Why are you so angry Black? I told you I did this for you and the rest of the pack! Where is the 'thank you Leah for doing this and keeping Renesmee safe', huh?" I yelled back. That seemed to calm him down just a bit.

"Look Leah, I'm very thankful but I'm not letting you do this"_ What is his problem?_

"What's your problem Black? Renesmee is your imprint, you should be happy that I'm leaving instead of her."

"What your implying that I should just be happy and forget you?"

"Well yeah, it shouldn't be so hard. We have never been friends or anything so why do you care?" My voice sounded harsher than I intended it to.

"Not this crap again! Have you not been listening to a thing I've said! You are unbelievable Leah! I'm just wasting my time here!" I felt my pain grow in my chest, those last words really hurt. I don't know why it affected me so much, but it did. I got quiet and just watched him, trying to hide my pain, but he noticed it.

"Look Leah I didn't mean th.." I cut him off.

"Yes you did and you're right, you are just wasting your time" I turned around and started to walk away. I was too tired to keep on fighting with him. Jacob didn't follow me, which I was very thankful for. I kept on walking for what seemed to be forever. But then I felt a cold breeze. I turned around but there was no one behind me. I started to walk faster but all of a sudden I was thrown on to the ground.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I stood up again but got thrown down again. _That's it!_ I phased. _Great, now I just ruined my favourite blouse._

I started to run but this time no one followed me. _Well that's weird._ I kept running until I felt someone phase.

"Leah what happened?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Leave me alone Black!"

"No! Now stop and phase back before I command you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" He had promised us not to alpha command us and since he's alpha he shouldn't break his promise.

"Well I already did when I ordered your brother to tell me why he was so angry" Of course Jacob had heard my thoughts.

"Now phase back." I did as I was told and put my clothes back and waited for him to phase back and put some clothes on.

After 2 minutes he came back out from the forest and walked towards me.

"What happened to you Leah?" He demanded. _Stupid alpha command!_

" I don't know okay all I know is that someone was following me and threw me on to the ground but then he or she just disappeared, now forget about that and tell me why you are here."

"I wanted to apologize for what I said before"

"Well you don't have to apologize for telling the truth" I snapped.

"I never meant what I said!" He was angry again.

"Yes Jake you did! How else do you explain that every time we are near each other we start fighting? Now go back to your stupid little leech and feed her or whatever you do!" Now that was a mistake. Never ever insult a wolf's imprint. Jacob phased and before I knew it I was pinned down to the ground. He growled and tried to warn me, but he should know by now not to mess with Leah Clearwater. I phased biting him in the neck. He let go of me and then he lunged at me while he raised his paw and hit me, leaving a big wound on my stomach. It hurt really bad, but I didn't care at that moment, I just hit him back. We kept on going until I felt another wolf tackle me down and when I looked up I saw that it was Sam. I turned my head around to Jacob and saw that he was pinned down to the ground by Paul.

"Get off me Sam!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"What's gotten into you two?" Paul growled.

"Ask Jacob! Now Sam get off me so I can go!" He did as I said and I went back home and took a shower. While I was getting dressed I noticed that my wound had disappeared. That's the good thing with being a wolf, you heal fast.

I started listen to some music but then all of a sudden I heard the front door burst open. I ran down the stairs only to be greeted by 2 of my old friends, or should I say ex – friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked a bit harsh. They looked at me and I'm sure I saw some pain/regret in their eyes.

"Lee-Lee, We need to talk"

**I hope you liked it, please R&R..**


	3. Chapter 3

- Thank you all for your R&R:s. I really enjoy reading your feedbacks. Someone mentioned that Seth and Sue seemed very relaxed even though Leah is leaving. Seth in my opinion doesn't seem that relaxed, but then of course Seth is going to have some ups and downs with his feelings, like one second his mad and another he is happy, but you will all understand why when I have posted the other chapters. And when it comes to Sue, you will just have to wait and see how she really feels. Once again thank you for your feedback!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**|Chapter 3|**

"You have no right to call me that, now get out!" I hissed.

"Please Lee..Leah, we really need to talk to you" Emily pleaded. _Who does she think she is? Oh wait she is Sam freakin' Uley's imprint!_

"Yeah Leah, please just listen to what we have to say." Paul started._ I can't believe he used to be my best friend!_

"No, get out!" I yelled. _Oh why can't they just leave me alone!_

"Emily, let me take care of this, you can go home" Paul said. I saw that Emily wanted to speak but as soon as she opened her mouth Paul cut in.

"No Emily, go home." She obeyed Paul and I watched her close the door behind her.

"You know when I said get out I meant you too Paul" He sighed and started to walk into the living room. _What was it that he didn't understand?_

"Leah sit down" Paul ordered me.

"Excuse me, but how dare you speak to me like that in my own home?" _Now he was really starting to piss me off, like always then, since we aren't friends anymore_.

"SIT DOWN LEAH!"

"Fine, fine calm down Paul" I gave up. I don't know why but he still has the same affect on me and we aren't even friends!

"What the H are you thinking Leah? Are you stupid or something? A deal with the Volturi really? How hard did you hit your head?" He looked at me in disbelief. Like he was in a stupid nightmare and that he hoped for someone to drag him out of it.

"Why are everyone taking this so hard? It's not like anything is going to change while I'm gone. No one ever noticed me before, so why would that change all of a sudden?" This time I didn't yell. I felt my pain come back as I said those words. It just reminded me of how nobody actually liked me and that nobody would ever be able to love me. I'm just a genetic dead end after all.

"How can you say that Leah? Do you really think nobody cares about you? You are right, maybe we haven't paid so much attention to you, but I can tell you that we never intended it to become the way it have. I know all of us feel really sorry about that. But you have to know that everyone cares about you, I care about you." I looked into Paul's eyes for the first time.

"How can you say that you care about me, when you stood by Sam's side after he cheated on me? Explain that Paul" I felt like I was about to cry.

"Trust me I didn't end up on Sam's side by will Leah! After what he did to you I went after him and I fought him, but all of sudden I phased Leah. And you know how it feels when you phase for the first time, when you don't know what's going on and you are all confused. I had to be on Sam's side so he could help me through it all. And after that you just stopped talking to me and I hurt knowing that I hurt you so badly, and now look at us. I never intended on hurting you Leah plus you weren't a werewolf at that time and you know that we aren't aloud to let anybody know about our secret, so I couldn't explain it to you. But Leah I care about you, I love you Leah, you are still like a sister to me and you are still my best friend. I don't want you to forget that, ever." I was shocked, he never betrayed me as I thought he did. He really did care about me.

He looked at me before he walked to me and brought me into his arms as he hugged me tightly.

I felt like I had my best friend back again, it felt like one of my scars had just healed and disappeared.

"I love you too Paul, I'm sorry for everything. I'm glad to have you back as my friend" I smiled against his chest.

"Not friend, best friend Lee-Lee" I chuckled. And hugged him as hard as I could.

"Ouch Lee don't need to crush me" He whimpered. Hah, he is still a softy around me.

He stayed over for a while, or should I say 6 hours, and we talked and shared some memories with each other. It was really nice to spend time with him again.

"As glad as I am to have you back Lee, we still need to talk about your so called deal" Paul said as he stuffed his mouth with the cookies that mum had baked for Seth and me.

"Don't eat all the cookies Paul, and you cannot change my mind, I'm still going."

"Why Leah? Can you at least tell me that" To be honest I didn't even know the real reason anymore since he had given me his famous "Paul talk" as he called it now.

"To be honest I don't know, I just have a feeling that it will ease my pain Paul. I'm tired of being alone here. I need to do something more with my life."

"You aren't alone you have me, and the rest of the packs" He answered staring at me.

"I know and I'm thankful for that, but you all have your imprints now. I'm just an outsider who will never imprint because I'm the she-wolf" He kept staring at me so I continued.

"Plus one good thing is that the pack will stop protecting the leeches and start to protect La push from them instead." I gave him a smiled.

"I never liked Jacobs idea of doing that either, that's why I didn't join his pack" He answered.

"Leah I don't want you to go, I'll fight them if I have to, but I just got you back, I don't want to lose you"

"You will not lose me we can still keep contact plus it's too late now" I started to regret my deal with the Volturi now. _I must be loosing my mind or something. What is wrong with me?_

"Lee-Lee?"

"uh oh sorry, did you say something" I said while I snapped out from my thoughts.

"Please don't go through with the deal" Paul looked at me sad.

"Can we just not talk about this now Paul?" I questioned as he sighed.

"Fine, we'll talk about this tomorrow then" He smirked. I was not getting out from this one.

"Hey Leah, what's for dinner?" _Is he joking?_

"Are you kidding me? You just ate 15 cookies!"

"So, I'm a wolf what did you expect?" He chuckled.

"Unbelievable!" I laughed. We went to the kitchen and made ourselves some dinner and after that we went into the living room and watched a movie. In the middle of the movie I felt my eyes shut and suddenly I just doze off leaning against a sleeping Paul's chest.

**|In the morning|**

I woke up after feeling someone poking me.

I looked up to see my brother smirking at me. It's weird how someone like Seth can go from being absolutely angry to all happy flappy.

"Seth what are you doing?" I whispered.

"You and Paul friends again?" I nodded.

"Finally!" He yelled.

"Seth shh! You might wake him up!"

"Sorry sis." But of course someone else just had to ruin everything.

"What is he doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**|Chapter 4|**

**Leah's POV**

"I'll ask again what is he doing here? And why isn't he wearing a shirt?" Sam growled. _Wait he growled, why?_

Paul woke up startled and fell off the couch.

"Why are you guys yelling?" Paul screamed while he put his hand on his head. But he hadn't noticed Sam until he spoke again.

"Paul why are you here?" _Why is Sam acting like I just cheated on him?_

"Paul don't answer that! Sam, what does it matter to you if Paul is here?" I yelled. _Why couldn't I just spend one day without any fuss!_

"Because!" _What kind of an answer is that?_

"Because what?" I felt Paul take my hand, and I understood that he wanted me to calm down.

"Because I..I"

"Spit it out Sam!" I felt Paul let go off my hand and then he went outside with Seth. He was acting like he knew something that I didn't. _Argh, I'm really getting tired of this!_

"Well? I'm waiting." I said staring at him. He seemed a bit uncomfortable. _Good.._

"I care because I still.."

"Still what? Is it really that hard to talk to me?" I mocked him.

"I still love you okay!"

"You still..whaat?" I fumbled. I was shocked.

"I love Emily Leah, don't get me wrong. I can't live without her. But the imprinting came as a shock to me. I was still together with you and I loved you so much, I _still_ love you. I just need you to know that I never meant to hurt you and neither did Emily, but we couldn't help but to fall for each other. You know how it all works. And seeing you with Paul just made me jealous. " Sam looked down at his feet and I somehow felt guilty for being so rude to him and Emily.

_Oh I can't believe I'm doing this._

"I forgive you, both of you" He raised his head and smiled at me.

"Thank you Lee"

"Whatever, but just to ease your mind, Paul was here because we made up and nothing else" I smiled.

"That's great to hear Lee-Lee" But then it hit me, _why was Sam here in the first place?_

"Sam not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" He sat down on the couched and motioned for me to sit.

"Lee I don't want you to join the Volturi."

"Not this again!" I growled.

"Everything will be fine Sam, like I've said to the rest, we can still have contact with each other."

"I don't care Lee, you are not going" Sam clenched his fists.

"Why can't you guys be like Mum and Seth, they understand why I'm going. I know Seth was all mad before but look at him now, he's totally fine with it. And mum I know she's sad but she understands me." He started to laugh. _Did I say something funny?_

"They understand? Are you kidding me Leah? Your mum has called me & Emily several times crying and every time she tells us how she doesn't understand why you have to leave with them and that she is worried about you making the wrong choice. And Seth, I've heard his thoughts Leah. He is just pretending to be happy so that you feel like he's on your side, but the truth really is that he is furious with Jake and his leech and he is upset with you for leaving him." I put my guard down and started to cry in front of him. _When did I become so fragile?_

"I never meant to hurt them. I love them, they mean the world to me." Sam hugged me tightly.

"Then the only thing you can do Lee, is to stay"

"But the Volturi, they will start a fight"

"Then we will fight them together Leah" _Maybe I should stay. Mum was right I was making the wrong choice here._

"Okay"

"Okay what?"

"I'll stay" Sam smiled and all of a sudden my Mum, Seth, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, and Emily burst through the door.

"THANK GOD!" My mum yelled as she ran up and kissed and hugged me.

"Yeah!" The boys shouted. They all hugged me and for the first time I felt as if I belonged here.

"We are really sorry for everything" Embry said as he hugged me again.

"Yeah we really are Leah" Emily smiled. I walked up to her and gave her a hug to show her that I had forgiven her. They all stayed over and we talked for hours before they left, except Mum & Seth of course.

"Thanks sis"

"For what Seth?" I asked confused.

"For not leaving me"

"Oh. I'm so sorry Seth. You should have talked to me you know."

"I know and I forgive you" He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he went to bed.

"I love you Leah, good night darling" My mother said and kissed me just like Seth had done and then she went to her bedroom.

"Good Night Mum"

I glanced at the watch, it said 22.10. _Hmm, maybe I should go for a run just to clear my thoughts._ I switched into my training clothes and then head out. I ran my usual path that went through the forest. While I was running my nose caught a disgusting smell so I stopped.

_Leech._

"I really think you should stop calling us that" _I really should stop taking runs like this since the same thing always happens again and again and again._

"Oh and I thought that you liked our conversations. But then again yesterday wasn't a conversation." _What? Wait, he was the one that kept throwing me on to the ground!_

"Yeah that was me, you see I was bored so I decided to play with our soon to be member, which is you." He laughed.

"Sorry to ruin all the fun but I'm not joining you" He froze; I could tell that he was angry now.

"But we had a deal!"

"Well not anymore" I smirked. He ran forward and pinned me down to the ground but I controlled myself from phasing.

"You think this is a game Leah? You have no clue what you have just started" His voice was harsh and he was holding me so hard that it hurt. But that wasn't going to stop me.

"Actually I do have a clue, and trust me when I say you will be thankful if I don't hurt you right now" He let me go and started to turn around but stopped.

"This is just the beginning Leah, I'll see you soon." As he started to walk away I heard another sound coming from the bushes and I guess the vampire also heard it since he sped away. I turned my direction to the bushes again and out came Jacob.

"Leah what are you doing on the ground?" He looked confused and a bit amused at the same time.

"Well, I was taking my night run when I ran into a vampire" His smirk faded and he clenched his jaw. "What? Where is he? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay and he left after we talked" I answered while I got up.

"What did he want?" Jake was calm now.

"He is the same vampire that I made the deal with, he just wanted to talk to me but I just made him angry. Oh and before I forget he was also the one that kept throwing me on to the ground yesterday before I met you" Jacob looked at me and then back to his hands.

"Leah about the deal, I..I don't want you to go through with it" I looked at him and smiled.

"Well lucky you then, since I'm not doing it" He smiled at me and his eyes lit up. I have always had a little crush on Jake since Sam and I broke up, but there's no way that he is going to find out about that.

"Really?" He questioned me.

"Yeah" I said as I started to walk around and he followed me.

"You don't know how much that calms me down" _Calms him? What does he mean?_

"Calms you down? How?" I kept on walking.

"As much as I'm thankful for what you did I could never live with myself knowing that you are with the Volturi and not here with me" _Where is he going with this?_

"With you? " I asked.

"Leah stop walking around, I'm trying to be serious here and you are just making it harder for me." He snapped.

"I can walk around as much as I want to Black" _is he really going to start a fight again?_

"Leah stop!" He took a hold of my wrist and spun me around so I was facing him. He pulled me closer to his chest and I could feel my heart beat faster.

He stared into my eyes and he had this look on his face like he was trying to decide what to do.

"Jake, what are you.." But Jake's lips on mine cut me off. The kiss was sweet and romantic and I didn't want it to stop, but then my thoughts went on to Renesmee. I couldn't do this to her, even if I didn't like her. I didn't want her to feel the pain I had felt when Sam cheated on me. Plus she was Jake's imprint and I couldn't risk getting hurt again so I backed away.

"Leah?" Jacob asked with disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry Jake, I can't. You have an imprint, we can't do this to her."

"Your right, but there has always been something that pulls me towards you. I don't know what it is but I know that I am slowly falling for you Leah." Jacob took my hand in his.

"You can't be falling for me Jake. You have a soul mate and that is Renesmee" I felt my eyes become watery.

"What I feel for Renesmee isn't anything compared to what I feel for you Lee. I love Renesmee in a brotherly way and that's it "

"You can't fight an imprint Jake. I can't risk getting hurt again."

"I'm not Sam Leah, I would never hurt you. Please just give us a chance"

"I'm sorry Jake, but I…I can't" I let go of his hand and ran away as fast as I could while my tears streamed down my cheeks.

When I got home I threw myself on to the bed and kept on crying._ Here I was Leah Clearwater crying over a boy._ I had promised myself not to become so girly again after Sam but look how well that went.

I was finally starting to fall asleep when my phone started to ring.

I picked it up and answered in a tired voice.

"Hello?"

"Leah!" Paul screamed, and that made me sit up.

"Paul what's wrong?"

"Come down to the treaty line and I'll explain! Don't forget to bring Seth!" He said as he hung up. I went and wrote a note to our mum so she wouldn't freak out and then I woke Seth up. I just had a feeling that we weren't going to receive any good news when we arrive at the treaty line.

**Thank you for reading! **

**I was wondering if any of you could give me a tips on a good Blackwater fanfic?**

_**IsabelLLL**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here's a new chapter! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**|Chapter 5|**

After 5 minutes Seth and I arrived at the treaty line to be greeted by the packs plus the Cullens.

"What are they doing here?"

"Well, hello to you to Leah" Edward smirked. _Stupid Leech._

"Why was it so important for us to come down here?"

"Alice had a vision, in 2 days the Volturi will arrive, and they will do everything they can to have Renesmee at their side and you killed" I swallowed hard. _So now they want me dead, great!_

"We won't let anything touch you Lee" Sam said trying to assure himself and me that everything would be ok.

Alice kept on talking about her vision and what the Cullens thought would be best for a plan.

But while I was listening I felt someone staring so I turned around only too see Jacob looking at me, he seemed upset but at the same time very angry. _I understand why he's upset with me but why is he angry?_ I thought about going to him and ask him why he was so angry but then my eye caught Renesmee and I really didn't want to talk with her so I just ignored it. After an hour of talk about how to keep Renesmee and me safe we all went our on ways. Sam went home to Emily. Seth, Paul, Jared, Quill and Embry went over to Paul's place and I started to walk towards my home.

When I approached my house I saw Jake's old Rabbit standing outside but Jake wasn't there. I went into the house and saw the lights in the kitchen turned on, so I walked in and saw my mum and Jake talking to each other.

"Jake what are you doing here?" He turned around and watched me for a while before he spoke.

"I need to talk to you"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone" My mother said kindly.

"No, it's ok Mum, Jake and I will just go up to my room" Jake nodded and followed me up the stairs. When we got into my room we both stayed silent.

He was staring at me again, just the same way as he did when we were outside.

"Jake? Are you ok? You seem a bit angry." I spoke in a quiet voice.

"I am angry. I'm angry at everything and everyone! And it's all because of my stupid imprint!" I just watched him and kept my mouth shut.

"I never wanted to imprint! I wanted to chose who to be with, who to love! Then I imprinted on a freaking leech! And now the Volturi wants her! And what happened after that? I fell in love with you! And you don't even want to give me a chance! But do you know what pisses me off? Huh?

The thing that pisses me off is that now your life is in danger just because of my imprint!" I have never in my life seen Jacob this angry in his human form. I felt sad for him but I also felt a bit happy because he was showing what feelings he had towards me. I can honestly say that I'm in love with him too, but still he didn't imprint on me, he imprinted on Renesmee, his soul mate.

Jacob grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. He put his forehead against mine and I could see his jaw clench.

"I love you Leah, and I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you."

"I love you too Jake, I really do, but Renesmee.."

"Forget about her!" Jacob cut me off. _Wait a minute, something is off here. Someone who has imprinted wouldn't be able to say the things Jake has said without getting extremely upset or at least feel pain for what they've said. Jake just called Renesmee a stupid leech and he doesn't seem a bit upset about it, he doesn't even seem to be in pain for insulting her._

"Jake?"

"What?"

"Aren't you aware that you just insulted your imprint and that you aren't feeling anything"

"Leah what are you talking about?" Jacob looked really confused right now.

"Do you remember the council's talk about imprinting?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do…" He stopped talking when he realized what I was talking about.

"Leah, we have to talk to dad about this, and I want you to come with me."

"Ok sure, we will talk to him first thing tomorrow"

"Not tomorrow Leah now!"

"But Jake, it's two in the morning!"

"Leah please!"

"Fine, let's go!"

When we arrived at Jake's we saw Billy sitting on the front porch smoking.

"Doesn't your dad sleep at night?" I asked.

"Sometimes it's nice to watch the stars Leah" Billy answered instead of Jacob. I looked up and saw the stars shinning, it was really beautiful to watch. But my thoughts were interrupted by Billy's voice.

"So what brings you here Leah?"

"I actually brought her here dad, we need to talk to you." I could see that Jacob was still confused and that he was thinking really hard.

"Okay then let's talk" Billy said as he went back into the house. We followed him into the living room and then Jacob started to explain everything. Billy just kept on listening to what Jake had to say without interrupting him.

When Jacob was done talking he stayed quiet for a while. He looked at me and then turned his head to Jacob.

"When we had the talk about imprinting the council decided that we didn't have to mention the part about a 'broken imprint' because it has only happened once in our history, but now I see that we made a mistake." Billy said seriously and Jacob looked even more confused than he was before, but I can't blame him since I'm really confused myself.

"A broken imprint? What does that mean dad?" Jacob asked.

"Sometimes an imprint only happens because a certain person is in danger and needs protection, but as I said it has only happened once before. When the imprinter falls for someone else, his imprint breaks."

"And what does that mean?" Now I was really confused.

"It means that the imprinter can chose who he wants to be with and that he will never imprint again." Both Jacob and me stood there quiet and when Billy noticed that we weren't going to speak he continued talking.

"Son, it seems to me that your imprint broke so that you can be with the one you truly love, which is Leah. And you don't have to worry about Leah when it comes to imprinting because she will never imprint." Billy smiled at us and then left us alone.

I looked at Jacob and he had this huge smile on his face.

He walked up to me and cupped my face and I just smiled at his touch.

"So Leah, what do you say about giving us a try?" He whispered before he kissed me with such a passion that I swear if he weren't holding me I would have fallen down on my knees.

" Hmm, I don't know if we would work" I joked.

"Really? Well I have to disagree" He said kissing me again.

" Ok then, we can give it a try." I chuckled. _Maybe I would get my happy ending after all._ _But there was still one thing Jake had to do._

"Jake" But he didn't answer, he just kept on kissing me.

"Jake"

"What?" He groaned.

"What are you going to say to Renesmee?"

"The truth" He answered. _Renesmee is so not going to take this easy._

He kissed me again but as usual someone just had to interrupt.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**!

|Chapter 6|

"Well? I'm waiting?" Seth screamed.

"Um, what does it look like we're doing?" I answered, not knowing what else to say. Seth just looked at me and then turned his gaze to Jake.

"You! Outside! Now!"

"Seth, look man.."

"I said NOW!" Seth went out and slammed the door before Jake could finish his sentence.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him and explain" I said but Jake disagreed.

"No, I think it's better that I talk to him" He kissed me on the cheek before going after Seth.

**Jake's POV**

I have never seen Seth this angry before, well, except for a few days ago when he punched me because of Leah's so called deal. And man did that hurt! I always thought that Seth would be the weak pup of the pack but I was wrong.

I walked outside to see Seth pacing back and forward. _Well, here it goes…_

"Seth, let me explain"

"EXPLAIN? Yeah, you know what explain to me why you were making out with my sister when you have imprinted on that leech! What game are you trying to play?" I was about to reply but Seth just kept on going.

"Are you going to pretend to love Leah for awhile and then when she's really happy, just walk out of her life and break her heart? You are worse than Sam! " That did it. _How could he think that about me?_

"Do you really think I would do that to her Seth? Really?" I yelled.

"YOU HAVE AN IMPRINT!" Seth clenched his fists.

"Not anymore Seth! The imprint broke!" Seth calmed down and looked at me confused.

"Wha..What?"

"I only imprinted on her because she needed my protection, but when I realized my love for Leah the imprint broke so I could be with her"

"I love her Seth, and I'm not Sam. I would never want to hurt her" Seth just kept looking at me.

"Umm, Seth? Aren't you going to say something?" Him being so quiet actually scared me.

"If you hurt her Jake, I will come after you." Seth's voice was serious and a bit harsh. But I can't blame him for trying to protect his sister. I nodded.

"Thank you Seth"

"Just remember what I said Jake, I'll see you later" I smiled and Seth actually returned the smile. _Leah was right; he really becomes happy fast even after a fight._

"Hey Seth! Could you tell Leah that I'm going over to the Cullen's to break the news?" I yelled.

"Ok"

* * *

><p>I walked out of my car and started to walk towards the door when suddenly Edward opened it.<p>

"The imprint broke?" _Mind reading leech_.

"Stop calling us that" _Stop reading my mind, Edward!_

"Jacob is it true?" Edward asked quietly.

"You just read my mind, do I really have to confirm it?"

"oh, Thank God!" _Wait, is he happy that I'm about to crush his daughter?_

"I'm happy that she will be able to explore love like a normal teenager and choose who to love"

"Edward stop reading my mind! Now can I talk to Nessie?"

"Yeah, she is with Bella in the living room." _Great Bella! She is going to get really angry._

I followed Edward into the room and saw Bella and Nessie watching TV. I still think it's funny how Nessie really is 7 years old but she looks like 17, and she is smarter than anyone I know.

"Hey Ness, we need to talk" I said as she turned around and game me her loving smile.

"Hey Jakey, about what?" Come on Jake, you can do this.

"Nessie, the imprint broke" Her smile faded and she just looked at me shocked.

"But how?" She whispered. I explained everything dad had said to Leah and me while Nessie just sat there quietly. When I was done I thought that she was the one that would yell and everything, but once again I was wrong.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER?" Bella screamed.

"Bella calm down" Edward said.

"Be quiet Edward! Jacob, I can't even look at you! How can you leave Renesmee to be with a stupid mutt like Leah?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL LEAH THAT!" I was furious! And before I knew it Bella lunged herself at me and pushed me against the wall. I clenched my fist and tried to keep myself from phasing.

"I'll call her what I want! One day you'll realize what you have done and come crawling back." Bella hissed. She pushed me harder against the wall and that did it. I pushed Bella on the floor and held her down. Even if she was a vampire she still wasn't stronger than me.

"Now you listen to me Bella! Talk about Leah like that again and I will rip you apart! I love her and I never wanted to hurt Nessie's feelings!" I yelled. Bella didn't say anything instead she threw me onto a glass table so it broke. I still didn't phase because I was not going to be the one to break our treaty. Instead I pushed her onto the wall like she had done with me just a few minutes ago. Instead of helping Bella, Edward just stood there watching.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Renesmee screamed. I let go of Bella and she calmed down a bit.

"I'm upset, I'm not going to lie, but everything happens for a reason right?" _I can't believe that Nessie was so calm about this. But that's good._

"Renesmee, how can you say that?" Bella was furious now.

"Bella can't you just stay out of this!" My voice was harsh.

"Jacob if you leave Renesmee I'll make your life a living hell!"

"Enough Bella!" Edward screamed so we all turned our gaze to him.

"Your were the one that didn't like the idea of Jacob imprinting on our daughter in the first place, so shouldn't you be happy? Are you upset because Jacob won't spend as much time here with you anymore, huh? When will I be enough for you?" Bella looked shocked, I was too.

"Edward you are enough for me, I love you and only you."

"No, you still love Jacob even if you won't admit it" Edward looked crushed; he turned around and walked out from the room.

"Look what you've done!" Bella screamed and tried to punch me, but I grabbed her hand before it reached me.

"I didn't do anything Bella! You know what, I'm done being friends with you. I don't want you in my life anymore, so stay away!" After saying that I turned to Ness.

"I'm sorry Nessie"

"It's ok, I want you to be happy." She gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you, you too." I looked at them both and then started to walk away.

"Goodbye Bella" I whispered.

**Leah's POV**

"Shouldn't Jake be back right now?" I asked, but Paul and Seth didn't seem to listen.

"Umm did you say something?" Paul asked. I walked towards the TV and turned it off.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Seth whined.

"Aren't you guys worried that Jake hasn't returned yet?"

"Lee calm down, Jacob's a big boy, he can take care of himself"

"I know that Paul! But what if the leeches have done something to him"

"I can assure you they haven't done anything" Seth smirked. _Why does he look like he's about to burst out laughing._

"And how can you be so sure baby brother?"

"Because he is standing right behind you and he look perfectly fine if you ask me" I quickly turned around to see Jake smirking at me.

"You know babe for being a wolf you should have noticed my scent."

"Are you mocking me?" I asked in a flirty way as I took a step forward.

"Maybe I am" He crushed his lips against mine and I couldn't help but to smile during the kiss.

"DISGUSTING!" Both Paul and Seth yelled.

"oh, Shut up." I said while letting of Jake. Suddenly my phone started to ring so I went and answered.

"Hello"

"Leah?" I couldn't recognize the voice but it sure scared me.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It doesn't matter, meet me by the cliffs tonight at seven. And don't tell anyone"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just do as I say!" The person screamed before hanging up.

I walked back to the boys and they were all watching some TV show I don't know the name of.

"Who was it babe?" Jacob turned to me. _And don't tell anyone._ The voice kept saying in my head.

"Wrong number" I answered and walked over to the boys. I couldn't think, couldn't speak, I just sat there thinking of the person who had called me. Who can it be?

* * *

><p>Time passed by really fast and before I knew it, I was heading towards the cliffs. I couldn't help feeling like this wasn't a good idea and maybe I should have told Jacob, but I still wanted to know who the person was.<p>

When I approached the cliffs I saw someone waiting there, I couldn't see who it was because it was so dark, but I could tell it was a leech by its smell.

"Hello Leah" I recognized the voice immediately.

"You."


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Read!**

**I'm thinking of starting another story that will be all about Seth and Jacob. **

**But ****I would really like to know if you would want me to start this story because I really don't know if I should. Well, here is a short summary of what the story will be about (If I decide to publish it).**

**Summary: Nobody knew Seth for who he really was and nobody knew about his past, except for his sister Leah of course. But what happens when Jacob, the man Seth always looked up to and thought of as his older brother, keep spending more time with Bella and starting to forget about Seth? **

**Will history repeat itself? And will Seth's hurtful past be reviled to the rest of the pack?**

**OBS: Mentions of drugs!**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!<strong>

**|Chapter 7|**

**Leah's POV**

"Hello Leah" Bella said smirking.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I'm here to take back what belongs to me" She answered while she walked towards me until we were standing face to face.

"And may I ask what that is?"

"Jacob" _Is she freakin' kidding me? Who does she think she is?_

"Jacob doesn't belong to anyone!" I yelled.

"Yes he does! I love him! And you just took him away from me! Away from Renesmee!"

"I didn't do anything, it was his own choice!" I started to shake, I clenched my fists but I knew that this time I would phase and if I phase, someone's going to get hurt. _Bella will get hurt._

"Everything is your fault Leah! You don't deserve to be loved! You stupid mutt!" Bella pushed me and I flew backwards while phasing. I growled at her and she just laughed.

"Well, isn't she an ugly she-wolf" _You are messing with the wrong wolf today_.

I lunged at Bella and bit her shoulder. She screamed out in pain as she fell down to the floor. _Weak leech._ But after a second she stood up and squeezed me around my ribs and I felt the pain slowly taking place. I whimpered. _Stupid leech broke my ribs!_ But that didn't stop me, I lunged at her again and this time I bit her leg, making my teeth go all the way through her flesh. Bella was close to the edge of the cliffs now, and that really helped me. I rushed towards her and pushed her down the cliffs. I could hear her screams fainting as she got closer to the deep blue water. But I know that this wasn't the end. She will be back and when she is, it won't end well for her.

I lied down exhausted and in pain, so I decided to phase back. But that was a mistake. The pain got worse and I couldn't stand up, it got harder to breath and slowly my sight became blurry. I found my phone in my pocket but I couldn't see the names on the display, so I just pressed the dial button. I didn't care who would pick up I just needed help.

"Hey Lee!" Paul yelled happy.

"P..PPaul..I need h..elp" I stuttered as my breathing became harder.

"LEAH! Where are you?" He yelled in concern.

"F..F..forest" Was all I said before everything went black.

**Paul's POV**

"Leah? Hello!" I shut my phone as she had stopped responding. I turned around to run into the forest to look for her when I saw Seth & Jake run out.

"Paul what's wrong?" Jake asked worried.

"Yeah, we heard screams" Seth continued. I looked at Seth and then back to Jake.

"Leah's in danger, she is somewhere in the forest. We have to find her" I answered.

"What! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jacob screamed as he phased. Seth and I also phased running right behind him.

**Third Person's POV**

"Well, look who we got here" A man said as he approached Leah's unconscious body.

"Is this the she-wolf Aro wants?" A younger boy asked while he touched Leah's hand.

"Yes she is" The man answered.

"Daniel, why is she so warm?"

"Because all mutts are" Daniel answered.

"Why?"

"Enough with the questions Dave! Now let's take her with us and leave" Daniel yelled. Dave was about to pick up Leah when someone stopped him. He turned around and jumped backwards when he saw whom it was.

"Don't you dare touch her!"


End file.
